Une autre fin
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: La fin que j’aurais aimé voir


**Je me suis senti très frustrée par cette fin de série personnellement. Donc j'ai décidé de faire une suite qui me plaisait plus que cette fin horrible sur laquelle je suis restée sur ma faim (blague nulle je sais). Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouvel OS.**

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elles étaient revenues de leur voyage à Paris. Trois mois que Maura avait aidé Jane à s'installer dans son nouvel appartement à Washington DC. Trois mois qu'elles s'étaient dit au revoir à l'aéroport avant que Maura ne rentre à Boston. Plus rien n'était pareil pour notre légiste. Korsak avait prit sa retraite, Franckie et Nina allaient se marier d'ici quelques jours, Cavanaught et Angela s'étaient remis ensemble et étaient partis couler des jours heureux en Californie. Mais le pire dans tout ça, était l'absence de Jane, sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait plus aller directement chez la brune lorsqu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de la voir. Jane lui manquait. Cette absence de trois mois lui pesait lourd et elle avait remarqué que l'éloignement de la détective était bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était moins douloureux. Dans ses souvenirs, elle ne lui manquait pas autant. Ces trois mois avaient cependant éclairé Maura : Jane n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle. Elle était plus que sa meilleure amie mais bien évidemment, il avait fallu que cette personne parte pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Jane allait arrivé d'ici quelques minutes dans ce hall, et Maura l'attendait. Elle trépignait d'impatience. Jane était revenu pour le mariage de son frère avec Nina. Alors que Maura repensait à la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ces trois mois, Jane fit son apparition. Elle remarqua Maura et sourit immédiatement. Plus elle s'avançait plus elle voyait Maura en pleine tourmente. Lorsque Maura la remarqua, un grand sourire éclatant illumina son visage. Elle courra jusqu'à la brune et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Jane oublia tout de suite son inquiétude et resserra ses bras autour de la blonde. Ces trois mois avaient été aussi très dure pour elle. Elle devait travailler dur pour se faire une place dans l'établissement de formation d'agents du FBI et elles ne pouvaient pas trouver sa meilleure amie chez elle pour parler et se détendre. Elle était donc très heureuse de la revoir. Elles se lâchèrent après quelques secondes et se sourirent. Elles ne dirent rien, n'ayant pas besoins de mots pour comprendre la souffrance de l'autre. Elles allèrent donc jusqu'à la voiture de la blonde et allèrent directement chez celle-ci. Jane monta à l'étage et prit place dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'elles étaient amies, Maura avait réservé cette chambre pour Jane, les autres invités avaient une autre chambre. Personne d'autre que Jane ne pouvait y dormir. Elle rangea donc ses affaires et prit une douche. Elle descendit ensuite et aida Maura pour installer la table. Maura sortit une bière pour Jane et se prépara un verre de vin qu'elles burent en papotant sur le canapé en attendant que le repas ne soit prêt. Elles parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsque le repas fut prêt, elles allèrent à table et mangèrent dans la joie et bonne humeur. Elles regardèrent ensuite un film à la télé avant d'aller se coucher. Le week end fut tranquille entre les visites chez les uns ou les autres, les retrouvailles qui voulaient dire grandes embrassades, les verres partagés en trinquant au retour temporaire de Jane. Ils avaient tous posé quelques jours pour passer les journées ensembles et célébrer dignement l'union de leurs collègues et amis. La semaine fut rythmée par les repas passés chez l'un ou chez l'autre, les soirées au coin du feu à partager des souvenirs, ou les petits déjeunés préparés par Angela. Le jour j, tout le monde se leva de bonne heure pour aller séparer les amoureux. Les filles chez Maura pour préparer Nina, et les gars chez Korsak pour préparer Franckie.

Maura était occupé à maquiller Jane légèrement lorsque Nina sortit de la pièce dans sa robe. Elles se retournèrent et observerent la future mariée. Jane s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras :

« _Tu es magnifique_, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. _Je comprends pourquoi Franckie t'as demandé en mariage » _

Elles se sourirent et Maura montra à Nina la chaise pour qu'elle la maquille à son tour. Une fois que tout le monde était prêt, ils partirent dans différentes voitures pour l'église. Étant tous les deux baptisés, ils avaient pu se marier là-bas. Angela en fut plus qu'heureuse. Franckie avait choisit sa sœur pour être son témoin et Nina avait choisit Maura. Elles étaient donc chacune de leur côté de Franckie. Maura était un peu plus loin. Lorsque Nina arriva au bras de son père, la musique commença. Franckie sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils se bouffèrent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un face à l'autre. Le baratin du prêtre commença. Jane souriait comme une bienheureuse, son petit frère, Franckie, qui avait jusqu'à présent suivit ses pas, allait se marier. Elle était si fière de lui. Elle était fière de dire qu'il était son frère. Son petit protégé comme Maura s'amusait à l'appeler. En parlant de Maura, elle la regarda. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe, comme à son habitude. C'était une robe rouge très simple, s'arrêtant en dessous de ses genoux, mais qui mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur ses formes. Jane en aurait bavé. Elle se retint de justesse alors que s'était à elle de prononcer son discours. Étant toutes deux témoins, elles avaient du préparer un petit discours pour la cérémonie. Jane s'installa donc au pupitre à gauche des futures mariés, posa sa feuille dessus et souffla un bon coup avant de commencer.

« - _Franckie m'a toujours suivit dans mes choix, que ce soit pour les bêtises comme pour les études. J'ai toujours été fière de lui. _Elle le regarda et continua à lire en lui jetant des coups d'œil. _Je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui car mon petit frère se mari. Et il ne se mari pas avec n'importe qui. Il se mari avec celle qui a passer haut la main tous les examens de la famille, _dit-elle en riant, accompagnée par les autres dans l'église. _Mais pas seulement, elle a réussit ce que beaucoup n'ont pas fait : elle rend mon petit frère heureux. Et pour ça Nina, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Un grand merci à toi et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde » _

Elle salua tous les gens assis dans la salle, et revint à sa place. Franckie lui donna son fameux regard qui voulait tout dire accompagné d'un sourire pour la remercier. Ce fut au tour de Maura de montée sur l'estrade. Elle s'installa et lissa sa robe sans plis à nouveau.

« _Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours mais je vais faire de mon mieux. _On entendait le trac dans sa voix._ Lorsque Nina est venu me voir pour me demander d'être son témoin, je vous avoue que j'ai été étonné. Que Franckie choisisse Jane était tout à fait logique. Je pensais que Nina choisirait une de ses amies mais elle m'a choisit moi. Et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Nina, tu es une collègue mais aussi une amie avant tout. Tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ces trois derniers moi m'a fait beaucoup de bien et tu mérite sincèrement tout ce bonheur qui t'attends. _Elle fît une pause et regarda Angela qui l'encouragea d'un regard rassurant. La mama savait que Maura n'aimait pas parler en public, très peu douée pour les relations humaines, alors elle espérait que ce sourire et regard rassurants l'aideraient. Maura lui rendit son sourire et continua. _Franckie, tu es un merveilleux ami et le meilleur des petits frères. Car c'est ce que tu es pour moi : un frère qui m'a soutenu dans les épreuves les plus dur. Alors merci. Merci à vous deux pour tout, et profiter, aujourd'hui est votre journée »_

Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse tout à fait mal à l'aise sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée. Jane lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle fonçait tête baissée à sa place. Elle l'a tira vers elle et passa son bras autour des hanches de la blonde.

« _Tu nous a fait un très beau discours, _chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de celle-ci. »

Maura devint encore plus rouge et cacha son visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle fît de même que Jane et passa son bras autour de ses hanches. La brune ria alors que le curée passa au moment le plus important de la cérémonie. Il demanda aux futurs mariés d'échanger leurs vœux. Ils se jurèrent donc fidélité, respect et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Ils échangèrent les alliances.

« _Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, _déclara-t-il finalement.

Les époux s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de tous les invités qui résonnèrent dans toute l'église. Tout monde sortit ensuite de l'église. On fit quelques photos sur les marches devant l'église avec les familles. Ensuite, tout le monde regarda les mariés partir dans leur voiture. Les autres montèrent donc et les suivirent jusqu'à la salle. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé dans la salle réservée pour l'occasion, on prépara les apéros et amuse-gueules. Jane se faufila dès son arrivée jusqu'au bar. Son objectif? Les cacahouètes et une bière bien fraîche. Elle les obtenues bien plus rapidement qu'elle l'avait espéré. Après cela elle ne lâcha pas son bol d'apéritifs. Le repas commença environ une heure vingt après le retour des derniers arrivants. Le repas se passa bien. Puis les premières personnes allèrent sur la piste pour danser. Rapidement, la plupart des invités suivirent. Après s'être bien dépensée sur la piste, Jane décida qu'elle méritait bien un petit remontant. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar. Elle se fit servir sa bière, paya et se retourna pour observer sa famille sur la piste. Elle ne trouva pas Maura. Elle l'a chercha donc dans la salle et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu pas du tout. Son cousin, Domenico, était en pleine tentative de drague. Le sang de Jane ne fut qu'un tour avant qu'elle aille défendre ce qu'elle appelait « sa propriété ». En l'occurrence : Maura. Elle s'approcha des deux d'un pas déterminé. Elle regarda son cousin avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Maura. La blonde sursauta avant de remarquer qui c'était et donc de se détendre. Elle passa son bras autour des hanches de Jane et posa sa tête sur son épaules. Jane écoutait son cousin parler alors qu'il paraissait troublé par son arrivé.

Depuis son retour à Boston, Jane et Maura étaient devenu encore plus proches qu'avant. Surtout sur le plan physique. À chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient, elles se touchaient. Soit c'était une main dans un dos, ou les bras qui venaient glisser l'un en dessous de l'autre. Ça leur était venu naturellement et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Au contraire, cela renforca encore plus leur sentiments envers l'autre et la possibilité de la réciprocité de ceux ci.

Alors qu'il commençait à bafouiller, Domenico s'en retourna à sa chaise à côté de son frère. Jane sourit grandement et sincèrement cette fois.

« _Et t'en es fière » _ria la blonde.

« _-Oui, très » _répondît Jane en souriant un peu plus. Elle prit la main de Maura dans la sienne et l'entraîna sur la piste. Lorsque Maura comprit elle essaya de s'échapper. Mais qui pouvait échapper à la grande Rizzoli lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'emmener quelqu'un quelque part? Personne, et sûrement pas Maura Isles alors que Jane lui faisait sa tête de chien battu. Elle céda donc et vint sur la piste. Jane commença à danser mais Maura ne bougea pas. Elle avait décidé de faire la boude. Jane eut une idée et su directement que Maura allait craquer. Elle s'approcha donc de la légiste et commença à danser collé-serré contre elle. Maura ne tenu pas deux secondes. Elle sourit bêtement et commença à danser avec Jane. La detective rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, et au dernier moment vira vers son oreille. Maura cru mourir.

« _Fais comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Éclate toi » _murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Maura fut traversée par un frisson de la tête aux pieds. Être aussi proche de Jane après cette semaine assez bizarre, elle devait l'avouer, était assez compliqué pour elle. Alors que Jane posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se collant à elle et en se déhanchant contre elle, Maura craqua. Elle partit en courant dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça, ni maintenant. Jane fut choquée d'abord par sa réaction avant de partir à sa suite. Elle lui courut après. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle regarda à gauche, pas de signe de Maura. En face, ce n'était pas mieux. Alors qu'elle regarda à droite elle vit la petite blonde s'effondrer en pleure sur un banc en bas de la petite descente qui les séparait. Jane s'approcha en marchant prestement. Elle resta quelques instants à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Maura ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle pleurait abondamment la tête dans les bras, posés sur le dossier du banc. Elle avait les jambes légèrement repliées sous elle. Jane la regarda tristement avant de s'assoir devant elle. Maura la remarqua alors que le banc bougeait légèrement. Elle essaya de se calmer avant de se redresser. Jane lui tendît un mouchoir qu'elle saisit. Elle essaya ses larmes avant de se moucher. Jane la regarda en souriant pour lui montrer son soutient. Maura se retourna pour jeter le mouchoir. Elle n'osa pas regarder Jane, alors celle ci lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à la regarder. Tout le soutient qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Jane la firent légèrement sourire.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ces larmes de crocodiles? _Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue de la même main que celle qui avait plus tôt tenu son menton.

-_Je... _Elle se calma un peu et déclara en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _Je ne peux pas. Tout ça, depuis que t'es revenu, c'est vraiment bien. Mais tu vas repartir et je vais me retrouver à nouveau seule dans ma grande maison bien trop vide. _Elle renifla alors qu'elle sentait un sanglot arriver. _Je préfère rester ton amie si on ne peut pas vivre proche l'une de l'autre Jane. »_

Jane se sentir tout d'un coup prise par un mélange d'émotions assez bizzare. En même temps Maura venait de sous entendre qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais elle venait aussi de lui dire que c'était non si elle ne pouvait pas se voir à tout moment. Jane soupira et se rapprocha de Maura. Elle lui prit les mains et dit :

« _Je t'aime Maura, et je n'ai franchement pas envie de passer à côté de ça. Je sais que ça te paraît insurmontable mais on n'a pas le choix. Je ne peux pas démissionner alors que ça fait à peine trois mois que j'y suis. Si je reviens j'aurais l'air de quoi? Juste le temps qu'on trouve une solution... S'il te plaît »_

Elle la supplia presque. Maura ouvrit ses bras et Jane vint contre elle. Elles se serrèrent fort alors que Maura enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de Jane.

« -_Je peux démissionner moi... Et venir avec toi quand tu repartira lundi »_

Ses paroles étaient à peine audibles et si Jane n'avait pas été si proche elle ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« -_Mais.. Ce boulot, il compte énormément pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu démissionne à cause de moi._

_-Je m'en fiche, que ce soit ici ou à Washington je pourrais faire un travail qui me plaît, pas forcément dans la médecine légale. Tant que je suis avec toi »_

Elle se redressa et regarda tendrement Jane avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais fut une révélation pour les deux femmes : non, elles ne pouvaient plus vivre l'une sans l'autre. Jane sourit et se rapprocha à nouveau de Maura pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elles passèrent plus de vingt minutes sur ce banc à s'embrasser, se découvrir un peu plus. Elles rentrèrent bras dessus dessous le sourire aux lèvres. Le reste de la fête se passa tranquillement. Elles dansaient, buvaient et rigolaient sans jamais se lâcher. Angela trouva cela suspect mais elle ne dit rien, sachant que ses filles allaient finir par tout lui dire. Car elle considérait Maura comme sa fille. La mama avait vu juste car le lendemain elles vinrent lui annoncer leur mise en couple ainsi que le départ de Jane serait accompagné de celui de Maura. La blonde alla directement voir leur nouveau chef et lui donna sa démission. Elle prépara sa maison pour la vendre. L'agence par qui elle passa fixa un prix après expertise et Maura se contenta de celui-ci. Il lui allait très bien. La maison partir comme des petits pains. Elle fut vendu seulement quatre semaines et demi après sa mise en vente.

Lundi, elles faisaient leur au revoir à tout le monde et montait dans l'avion. Elles arrivèrent à Washington et Maura s'installa dans l'appartement de Jane. Elle arriva à convaincre Jane d'acheter une maison plus grande et d'en payer une grande partie. Maura se mit à la recherche d'un nouvel emploie dans le domaine de l'art. Elle trouva très rapidement, en effet, comment en s'appelant Maura Isles ne pouvait-on pas trouver de travail dans l'art? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Elle trouva un métier dans un musée avant qu'elle ne rachète tout le musée plus tard et en devienne la directrice. Elle y faisait des expositions en tous genres et revenait le soir chez elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : elle était heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie que ce soit grâce au boulot mais surtout grâce à Jane.

Sept moi plus tard, ce fut au tour de Franckie et Nina de faire un discours au mariage de Maura et Jane...


End file.
